


Precious Life

by channiewoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, jungwoo fluff, nct - Freeform, nct fluff, nct imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channiewoo/pseuds/channiewoo
Summary: you were in labor and about to deliver any minute and jungwoo was just a whole mess the entire time.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo (NCT)/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Precious Life

**warnings:** none

You waddle around the house holding onto your swollen belly. The contractions were becoming a little more prominent and a little closer together. You called the doctor, and she told you to wait it out a little bit longer and if the contractions got worse, or if your water broke, that you should go to the hospital.

Jungwoo was arriving home soon. You texted him and told him about your contractions and he immediately texted back telling you he was coming home now. You told him not to rush and that you’d be okay, but he was adamant about coming home right away to take care of you.

You felt another contraction take over, your stomach felt like stone. You held onto the counter as you took some deep breaths in and out that you learned in lamaze class. Once it passed you wrote down the time, so you could keep track at how far apart they were at this point. Jungwoo comes barreling through the door like a bat out of hell. “Y/N, oh my goodness. Should we head to the hospital now?”

He hugged you tightly as he ran his fingers through your hair, and gently rubbed your back. “No, Jungwoo, the contractions aren’t close enough together yet.” Jungwoo pulled away from the hug. He ran and got your hospital bag that you packed months ago as you read in books that it’s always good to be prepared ahead of time. He comes running back into the kitchen with the hospital bag, your blanket and pillow.

You look at your husband and you can’t help but laugh. He is so adorable and you could tell he was very anxious. “Why are you laughing? We are having a baby.” He tosses everything onto the counter. “Yes, we are having a baby. It’s also not time yeee-“ Instantly another sharp pain takes over your stomach. You once again squeeze the counter top. Jungwoo comes running to your side and takes your hand. You squeeze his hand tightly as this contraction comes hard and fierce.

Then suddenly you feel a wetness down below, and then a gush of water. Jungwoo’s eyes go wide as he looks at the kitchen floor. “Oh my god the baby is coming.” Jungwoo begins to shout and freak out. The contraction is over and you start to laugh again. “Jungwoo, I love you, baby and we should head to the hospital now.” He grabs everything off the counter and takes your arm and helps you to the car.

You held onto the dashboard of the car as Jungwoo swerved in and out of traffic. You were worried he was going to crash if he didn’t slow down. “Babe, slow down.” You felt another contraction come hard and you grabbed onto Jungwoo’s arm and squeezed tightly. The poor man squeals as you tighten your grip on him. “Jungwoo, I don’t know if I’m going to make it.”

His eyes scan you over and then back onto the road again. “Shit, okay. We are almost there. Oh my god, baby Kim, please don’t come just yet.” Jungwoo pulls into the front entrance of the emergency room and slams on the brakes. You jerk forward and Jungwoo gets out of the car and opens the passenger side door and helps you out. You both practically run into the emergency room and Jungwoo calls out to anyone who will listen. “My wife is in active labor right this second. I swear to god this baby is coming now. Please help her.”

You look to your distraught husband and laugh. Might as well laugh at his dorkiness now, before you’re in actual labor and calling him all sorts of unruly names for putting you in this predicament in the first place. “Okay, sir,” the nurse said. “Ma’am, how far apart are your contractions?” You don’t even get to answer her as one starts to take over. You bare down wanting to push. “Ooooh lord,” the nurse shouts to a doctor and to other staff members. “Get a wheelchair and take her to the labor and delivery floor. STAT! She’s going to deliver any minute.”

They rush you to the labor and delivery floor. They barely get you into the bed and into a hospital gown. The doctor rushes in with all the staff members who are there to help and prepare you for delivery. Jungwoo’s face turns pale white, but he holds onto your hand tightly through every contraction. “We are having a baby,” Jungwoo coos as he brushes your hair away from your sweaty face. You love this man so much, he is your rock and he’s going to be such a great dad. “Yessss.” You hissed.

Before you knew it after what seemed like only a few minutes, but in reality it was over an hour. Your baby girl was born. Once the doctors and nurses assessed the baby’s vitals and such. They handed over your beautiful bundle of joy. You held onto your baby daughter who was sound asleep. Jungwoo laid beside you in the hospital bed and looked down at your precious baby girl that you both created. “She’s beautiful,” Jungwoo praised.

“She is. Can you believe we made this,” you said, placing your index finger against her warm cheek. Her nose is a spitting image of Jungwoo’s and she even has his adorable ears. “I know. I love you so much, Y/N. You did so well through the whole delivery.” You chuckled and the baby stirred a bit. “Wish I could say the same for you, Jungwoo.” The poor man almost passed out as he saw all the blood.

You leaned your head against Jungwoo’s and just stared down at the precious life you brought into this world. Nine long months of waiting for her and a lifetime of adventures and memories that lie ahead.


End file.
